


My Sunshine

by Yuepon



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Drugs, F/F, Hololive EN 1st Generation | Holomyth, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Psychological Drama, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuepon/pseuds/Yuepon
Summary: The princess of Atlantis, Gawr Gura, has always blamed herself for being weak. However, after an encounter with a detective from the surface, Amelia Watson, their lives began to change. Just another AmeSame fanfiction... or is it?
Relationships: Gawr Gura & Watson Amelia (Hololive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so it won't be that good. P.S. Not complete yet.

I… have always been alone.  
Even though I’m a princess, this place I called ‘home’ felt so… lonely.  
It wasn’t as if I was not given any attention.  
Rather, it was the opposite.  
Everyone in the kingdom, regardless of who they were showered me with love and praise.   
There wasn’t a single day where I didn’t hear words like.  
“Princess, your tail looks magnificent as always!”  
“Princess, your skin is as fair as the shiniest pearls!”  
“Princess, your azure eyes are as brilliant as the deep blue sea!”  
“Ah, I want to let the princess step on me!”  
But despite all that, the feeling never faded.  
Rather, it grew stronger the more praises I heard.  
They were like chains, trapping me in an unescapable prison within myself.  
I wanted nothing more than for them to stop, but they wouldn’t.  
Like a curse brought upon me, I was forced to listen to their sonorous cries day after day.  
The sea of praises they pushed me into was…  
 _Suffocating. _  
__“Princess!”  
I turned my heel to the familiar voice.  
“Pascal…”  
My loyal retainer, Pascal De Crusch, walked up to the balcony where I stood.  
“The king and queen are worried about you…”  
“Is that so…?”  
Pascal gave me a solemn gaze as he let out a near incoherent sigh.  
A moment later, he quietly stood beside me.  
“What's your problem now? Is it something I could possibly solve?”  
“…”  
“I can’t help you if you stay silent like that…”   
Pascal is my childhood friend. We've been together for most of our life. His father was the duke and I was the princess. Some even said that because we were like this, we should get engaged to each other. Pascal, having a high sense of chivalry, denied the thought vehemently. Though, the fact that his face was blushing at the time didn't help him at all and only added more fire to their flame...   
"I... want to go outside." "Is that all? You could always simply-" "No, I meant **outside ****."  
** "W-What?"  
"I'm being serious here, Pascal. I... want to go outside the kingdom..."  
"Do you know how dangerous it is outside of the kingdom? If you leave..."  
Although the town below was teeming with happiness, the same couldn't be said for what lie beyond.  
Outside these walls lay a barren wasteland, riddled with criminals and various dangerous creatures.  
Choosing to go outside was tantamount to committing suicide.  
"I'll most likely get attacked or kidnapped by someone, right?"  
"Exactly!"  
I turned to my worrywart of a friend.  
His expression was one of distress, with a hint of fear mixed in as well.  
Whenever I'm involved in something dangerous, he'd never fail to act like this.  
 _I wonder how many times I've seen that face by now...  
_ This was another reason why people wanted us to get engaged.  
He's overly caring, and tries his best to protect people close to him.  
Though with the way he is with me, I sometimes wonder if he has feelings for me or something.  
But If I were to ask him to directly, he would most probably deny it and then run off somewhere to vent out.  
 _Just like the childhood friend in that surface-dweller book I read before...  
_ "Even so... I want to go..."  
"But why?! Why would you put yourself in danger?"  
He tightly grasped onto my shoulders as he furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Why you ask...?"  
I tightly grasped onto Pascal's arms, pulling them away from me.  
"This place that I've come to call 'home'... do you know how I feel about it?"  
"N-No..."  
  
I couldn't tell whether it was out of anger or fear.  
But I could sense the   
"Why...?"  
Wanting to escape it all, I snuck out into the sea beyond the territory of our kingdom.  
As for how I was able to pull that off…  
Let’s just say that I had some ‘inside’ help.  
It was my first time outside, so I had no idea where to go.  
But at the time, I didn’t care about the destination.  
I just wanted to be free.  
As I snuck around, I overheard the banter of some guards who were looking for me.  
“Search everywhere! Leave no stone unturned!”  
“Princess! Please come back!”  
“We have treats for you!”  
A vein popped on my forehead as I heard the last line.  
“I know you’re only doing your job… but I’m not a dog, you bozos!”  
Pushing the slightly aggravating insult aside in my mind, I continued running from building to building until I eventually reached the gate.  
Two guards were stationed on either side and they were vigilantly observing their surroundings.  
“Pascal said that my ‘benefactor’ would show up soon… but he didn’t exactly tell me when…”  
Just then, a cloaked wagon pulled up in front of the gate.  
Strange markings were etched onto the side, barely visible to most people’s eyes.  
But even I could tell what they meant.  
I quickly jumped inside as the wagon passed through the gate.  
“W-Woah… Pascal really wasn’t kidding…”  
“Never thought we  
Two people  
Twins…  
“Princess, why exactly do you want to run away? Isn’t the kingdom a warm and wonderful place?”  
“Why, you ask…?”  
“I… just want to take a break from it all…”  
For people who’ve never been in my position, I doubt that they’d be able to understand my reasons.  
They’ve lived normal lives, free of the chains royalty have.  
Unlike me, they aren’t fully involved in political stuff.  
“Well, we’re not nosy people, so we won’t pry anymore. After all, everyone has a secret they can’t tell people. Even you, princess.”  
Secrets, huh…?  
My eyes wandered towards the colorful coral reefs in the distance.  
“Is that so…?”   
From that point forward, we passed through several outrageous places.  
Crystal caves…  
Ancient ruins…  
After a few hours, we reached a group of undersea mountains.  
From the ground, it was hard to tell where the top even was.  
It was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen,  
Although we have passed through numerous outrageous places…  
From crystal caves to undersea ruins.  
But none of them could compare to the sheer majesty of this mountain.  
Suddenly, a voice called out to me.  
“Princess, duck!”  
“Eh?”  
I reflexively jumped down as an arrow slid past my head.  
“W-What…?”  
If I hadn’t done that, I would’ve…  
“Princess!”  
A voice quickly pulled me out of my daze.  
“We’re under attack!”  
“A-Attack?”  
“I don’t know how they were able to find out about your location, but right now, we have to run!”  
He pulled me to my feet as we ran out of the wagon.  
“Brother, take the princess away from here! We’ll distract them!”  
His twin and the driver pulled out crossbows and shot at our pursuers.  
“Sir!”  
“Don’t worry about me! Just go!”  
Blood dripped from his chest, forming a small pool below him.  
I grit my teeth in frustration as I ran up the mountain.  
They died because of me… because I was weak…  
Sounds of footsteps echoed around me, getting louder with every step I took.  
“What do I do…?”   
As I scaled the mountain, a small crevice came into view.  
For anyone with average height, they probably wouldn’t be able to fit in it.  
However…  
“This is the first time in my life that I would ever be thankful for being short…”  
For me, who wasn’t blessed with such height, it was perfect.  
A little too perfect, even.  
My father was around 170 cm, while my mother was only around 150 cm.  
I was a good 10 cm shorter than my mother.  
As I silently lamented about my short stature, footsteps resounded from the exit.  
“Where’d she go?”  
“Tch. Did she go further up the mountain?”  
“She couldn’t have gone that far with those little legs of hers. Let’s go!”  
A vein popped on my forehead as I held in the urge to shout at them.  
Before long, the hunters continued up the mountain.  
I breathed out a sigh of relief once I confirmed that they really were gone.  
“Thank god that these type of people are usually dumb…”  
Just as I was about to leave the crevice, a small spark flickered from the darkness.  
“What could that be…?”  
Curious, I wandered further inside.  
The light gradually intensified with each step I took.  
Eventually, I reached the end of the cave.  
“W-Whoa…”  
What lie at the end was a sight more beautiful than anything I have ever seen.  
Colorful, shiny coral decorated the walls as crystals burst from small cracks.  
Rare undersea fauna wrapped around rocks and various objects that covered the floor.  
In the middle of it all, was a blue trident wedged into a moss-covered rock.  
The light coming from an opening above the secluded cave only served to make it all the more special.  
“Who would leave this here…?”  
As I got closer to it, I noticed that it was covered from head to toe in scratches, indents and cracks.  
Despite all that, it still gave off a distinct white aura, making it all the more mysterious.  
I grasped onto the trident and tried to pull it out.  
“Why. Won’t. It. Budge?!”  
Atlantleans, regardless of their size or gender, were blessed with strength that could break small mountains.  
Yet here I am, struggling with a trident stuck in a rock.  
“Am I… really just that weak…?”  
Just as feelings of hopelessness filled my heart, the trident began to glow.  
“Eh…?”  
Cracks began to form in the rock as the light intensified.  
Then without warning, the rock burst apart as a shockwave erupted from the trident.  
It sent me backwards as I crashed into the wall with a thud.  
“Ack…!”  
I clutched onto my stomach as I slowly stood up.  
Strangely enough, the pain only lasted for a few moments.  
“Huh?”  
The once-battered trident has somehow gained its lustrous sea blue shine back.  
As if that wasn’t enough, it was now floating around as though it had a will of its own…  
“What the…?”  
Reluctantly, I reach out for the trident.  
The moment I grasped onto it though, something happened.  
A surge of power flowed into my arm.  
It coursed through every fiber of my being, from the tips of my fingers to the fins of my tail.  
This feeling…  
I couldn’t even think of a word to describe how it.  
It was so warm and soothing… I felt like I would lose myself if I let up for even a moment.  
Eventually, it died down as the faint white glow from the trident turned into a bluish hue.  
I clenched one of my hands, trying to process what happened.  
As I did though, schools of fish suddenly started circling around me.  
“Eh…?”  
It wasn’t the kind of circling a predator would do to prey.  
Rather, it was like they were greeting someone of high status…  
Well, I’m a princess.  
This type of behavior is something I’m used to.  
But…   
I held out my empty hand.  
Some fish broke off from their schools started circling around it too.  
I’ve never seen normal fish act like this before…  
Just then, the fishes started spewing streams of bubbles.  
They slowly combined together, becoming larger and larger with each passing second.  
Until eventually…  
“W-What is this?”  
The bubble completely enveloped my body, acting like a barrier of sorts.  
Once the fish confirmed that I was inside, they started moving in a spiral.  
A current began to form as they spun at a fast pace.  
Before long, the bubble started to float upwards.  
“Uweh?!”  
I watched as the crystal-studded walls passed by.   
As I went higher and higher, the amount of crystals slowly became more and more abundant.  
Once the bubble passed through the opening, it burst apart.  
“Wah!”  
I fell flat on my butt, wincing at the sudden impact.  
The moment I opened my eyes, I was greeted by an even more incredible sight than the cave below.  
First off, the opening that I came out of apparently led into a plateau hidden within the mountains.  
No one would be able to see it from below, given that the mountains themselves were surrounding it.  
Secondly, worn-down marble pillars were lined up around a chair in the center.  
A pattern of sorts could be found below it, but I couldn’t even tell what it even was.   
It’s most likely that this place has been here for decades- no, centuries.  
That would explain why everything is all worn-down and covered in moss.  
“What… is this place…?”  
The entirety of this mountain range was supposedly explored, so there should at least be something about it written down somewhere on a book.  
But then again, I doubt that people would even be able to find this place.  
After all, the passage that led to this place was really small.  
“…”  
Once again, my small stature has allowed me to do something unbelievable…  
As I lamented my height, a fish about the size of my palm approached me.  
“Welcome to the shrine of the primordial Atlantean, young Chosen One.”  
“Eh?”  
I unconcsiously took a step back from the speaking fish.  
N-Normal fish shouldn’t be able to speak… What is he…?  
“There is no need to fret. I am the guardian of this shrine. Neither me nor my underlings will bring harm to you.”  
“I-Is that so…?”  
For a second  
“My name is Gawr Gura, 1st princess of Atlantis. Pleased to make your acquaintance, wondrous talking fish.”  
“You may call this one, Marlon, Your Highness.”  
“S-So… you said that this was a shrine for some primordial Atlantean?”  
“Not just some, your Highness.”

“This shrine is dedicated to the true founder of Atlantis, the god who once presided over the sea…”

“The Great Poseidon!”  
“Poseidon…?”  
So he was real…?  
“And all his powers…”

“Remain sealed in the trident you are currently holding in your hands.”

“Once it has found a worthy vessel, it will glow in accordance with the holder’s spirit, which in your case, is a brilliant bluish white.”  
“Worthy vessel, huh…?”  
I tightly clenched onto the trident with  
“Your Highness? Is there something-”  
“Worthy? Who in the right mind would call me, of all people, worthy?!”

“I ran away from home, all to escape the   
Along the way, I met a kind shark couple who guided me through this uncharted place.  
They even had a fry the size of my palm. Apparently, their fry didn’t have a name yet and as they were thinking of a name, they ran into me.  
Just then, an idea popped into their minds.  
They asked me if I could name their child.  
“M-Me? But why?” I asked them.  
Their only answer was…  
““Why not?””  
I stared dumbfounded at the two of them and glanced back towards the fry.  
The moment his eyes met mine, a large toothy grin appeared on his face.  
At his action, I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.  
“In that case… how about… Bloop?”  
Bloop happily twirled around me with a smile on his face.  
“Seems he likes it.”  
“Oh, what is your name by the way, young lady?” Bloop’s father asked.  
“My name? It’s-”  
At that moment, a large net engulfed the school of fishes beside you.  
“W-What’s going on?”   
The school went into a panic, trying to find an escape route.  
Alas, their efforts were in vain as they slowly got pulled towards the surface.  
“Hang on! I’ll save you!” I shouted as I gripped onto the net with all my strength.  
Bloop, his parents and the other fishes around also joined in, holding tightly onto it as if their life depended on it.  
Although it was stopped for a moment, it still continued rising to the surface.  
“Looks like I have no choice…”  
With that, I bared my fangs and bit hard into the net.  
The net was tough and tasted horrible, but that didn’t matter to me.  
In unison, the other sharp-toothed fishes chewed away at the net.  
“Come on…!”  
With one final push, the note tore in two, releasing all the trapped fishes within.  
“Yes!”  
The school flooded out of the net in a hurry as it started returning to the surface.  
“Hey, kid! Your tail!” Bloop’s father shouted.  
“Eh?”  
But it was too late.  
I slowly got pulled to the surface by the net.  
The fishes stared in horror as their savior got pulled to a world unknown to them.  
  
“Hey, gramps. How much longer will it take? I’m starving here!”  
“Shush, kiddo. Fishing takes patience.”  
“But gramps-”  
“Why can’t you just take a seat and wait, like that young lady over there?”  
The two turned towards the edge of the boat.  
A girl that seemed no older than 20 quietly stared at the motionless sea.  
Her features were hidden by the cloak she wore, giving her a mysterious and aloof aura.  
“Come to think of it… why’d you bring her along, gramps? This was supposed to be a family trip. Bringing a stranger along is-”  
“Well…”  
“Hmm?”  
“According to her, I have some information she needs. Of course, I wouldn’t give anything out for free, so I asked her to do a couple chores for me.”  
“And?”  
“Well, she did a mighty fine job with all of them. She even finished all of them in the span of 10 minutes!”  
The boy glanced at the girl before turning back to his grandfather.  
“Are you serious?”  
“What reason would I have to lie?”  
“I guess you wouldn’t…”  
“Besides, it’s always good to have more help around.”  
“You’re not wrong there.”  
As the net was pulled up, the rope began to show some strain.  
“Looks like it’s a big haul! Hey, call your father and brother! We’re gonna need some extra manpower.”  
“Alright, I’ll-”  
Suddenly, the boat started to get pulled down.  
“What the…?!”  
The door to the cabin burst open as two figures stepped out.  
“Hey, Dad! What’s going on?!”  
“Gramps! The boat is-”  
“Nevermind that! Help me out, you three! This guy is pretty strong…”  
They tightly grasped onto the rope with all their might, but the boat was still getting pulled down.  
“Tch… What the hell did we grab?!”  
“I’m starting to lose my grip…”  
“How is our strength not enough…?”  
The grandfather turned towards the girl and called out to her.  
“Hey, Watson!”  
The girl supposedly called Watson turned towards him.  
“What?”  
“Help us out here!”  
“…”  
“Please?”  
“…Alright.”  
Watson quietly stood up from her seat and grasped onto the rope.  
“Gramps, are you serious?!”  
“How’s a girl going to make a difference?!”  
“Just watch!”  
In a single taut, the net was launched into the air, rocking the boat to and fro.  
“What the hell?!”  
“But how?!”  
The net landed on the deck with a loud thud.  
“Is that all?” Watson asked.  
“Y-Yes… thank you for your help.”  
“As long as I get my information, any request is fine.”  
As the family of four approached the net, they realized that there were no fishes whatsoever in the net.  
“Hey, what gives?! Where are all the fishes?!”  
“Maybe we got caught on a rock?”  
“The net’s been cut…”  
Just then, a groan came from the net.  
Everyone turned towards the voice.  
“W-Who…?”  
The net squirmed left and right until a girl popped out.  
“Ugh… that hurt…”  
A small girl that looked to be about 12 years old gently rubbed her head as she let out near-inaudible whimpers.  
Her long hair was a brilliant shade of blue and her skin was as fair as pearls. It almost seemed translucent even.  
But her most distinct feature, the one thing that really made her different from most, was the blue tail sticking out from behind her.  
She gently opened her eyes and glanced at the people in front of her.  
An instant later, she slowly crawled back against the wall.  
“H-Humans?! W-What are you doing here?”  
The girl trembled as she looked at them in fear.  
“Gramps?”  
“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You know what that means, right?”  
“Mhm.”  
The boy and his grandfather breathed in simultaneously.  
“We’re finally going to get a maid!”  
”We’re finally going to get rich!””  
An awkward silence engulfed the deck.  
“Gramps.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re kidding, right?”  
“Why would I be joking at a time like this?”  
“Gramps, if we take this girl to some scientists, we could be filthy rich!”  
“Kiddo, you don’t realize what you’re missing out on.”  
“Huh? What are you talking about?”  
“Fufu… your grandpa has been watching Japanese anime for a long time now…”  
“Eh?”  
“Your grandpa has always wanted to have a half-human, half-animal maid, ever since I have laid my eyes on one. Now that the chance has presented itself… I’m not letting it go that easily!”  
“You damn weeb!”  
The girl was shuddering as she heard their argument.  
“What’s going to happen to me…?”  
Suddenly, Watson approached the girl.  
“Are you okay?” she asked.  
“Uh… um…”  
“She’s so pretty…” the girl thought to herself, avoiding her gaze.  
“Hey, Watson. What are you-”  
“Shush.”  
She turned towards the boy and gave him a menacing glare.  
The boy unconsciously took a step back.  
Once she saw that, she turned back to the girl.  
“Sorry. I didn’t expect that someone would get caught up in the net.”  
“Th-That was you?”  
“Yeah… Looks like I hurt your tail pretty badly too…”  
‘Atlanteans are pretty strong, but I’ve never heard of a human that’s stronger than one. Just how strong is this girl…? ’ the girl thought to herself.  
Watson glanced down at the girl’s tail.  
A part of it was swolen and bleeding to an extent.  
“I-It’s fine! My people have faster regeneration capabilities than a normal human’s, so it’ll be healed in a few hours…”  
“Still, at least let me fix it up for now.”  
“This girl has a big sense of responsibility, doesn’t she…?” the girl thought to herself.  
“Alright. H-Here…”  
Watson brought out a medical kit from her jacket and started treating her wound.  
“Ow…”  
“Did that hurt?”  
“A little bit…”  
“Just bear with it for now. If it hurts, then that just means that it’s working.”  
“Really?”  
“I have my fair share of accidents from time to time, so I end up using this a lot.”  
“You don’t seem like that type of person though…”  
At her statement, Watson let out a chuckle.  
“What would you know about me? You don’t even know my name.”  
“W-Well, you don’t my name either, do you?”  
“Heh… you’re not wrong there.”  
Her lips curved into a gentle smile.  
“What is your name then?”  
“It’s…”  
“Hmm?”  
“G-Gura. Gawr Gura.”  
“That’s a pretty cute name.”  
“I-Is it really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Her smile is really cute!” Gura thought to herself.  
Watson held out her hand to Gura.  
“Amelia. Amelia Watson, senior investigator.”  
“I-Investigator? What’s that?”  
“You… don’t need to know about that.”  
Everyone quickly turned to the two.  
“Y-You’re Amelia Watson?!” the boy asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“The investigator who’s solved over a hundred cases in only two years?”  
“In the flesh.”  
“The same investigator who’s never failed a case?!”  
“Who else could it be? Isn’t this badge enough to prove my identity?”  
She pointed towards the badge hanging off the side of her belt.  
“I-It really is her…”  
“I thought she was just a myth…”  
“Oh, I’m real alright. Real tired of being your servant that is.”  
“W-What?”  
She swiftly put handcuffs around the man’s arms.  
“Eh? What is the meaning of this?!”  
“Mr. Smith, you are under arrest for fishing in a prohibited area.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“This area was quarantined by scientists recently, didn’t you know?”  
“I-I…”  
“If you didn’t know, then I’ll just issue you a warning.”  
“Th-Then-”  
“But in the off chance that you were aware that this place was prohibited…”  
A pistol was pointed right at the old man’s forehead.  
“You’ll be sleeping with the fishes tonight.”  
“Kuh…”  
“Do you understand?”  
“…”  
“I can’t hear you.”  
“Yes…”  
“Good.”  
Watson took the handcuffs off of Mr Smith and turned to Gura.  
“Well, I guess it’s time to send you back now.”  
“Eh?”  
“Hmm? Don’t you want to go home, Gura?”  
“W-Well…””  
“From your clothing, I can tell that you have someone taking care of you. Won’t they start getting worried if-”  
“I’m not going back.”  
Watson’s eyes widened at Gura’s imposing tone.  
“I… don’t want to go back.”  
“Is that so…?”  
Watson put her hand on her chin and thought for a bit.  
The sun was setting behind her, perfectly accentuating her features.  
“Why is she so pretty…?” Gura thought to herself as she stared at her.  
“Alright, then. Why don’t you stay with me for the time being?”  
“With you?”  
“Well, you don’t exactly have a place to stay now, do you?”  
“…”  
“Yeah, I thought so.”  
Watson gently patted Gura on the head.  
“Um… why are you patting my head?”  
“Can I not?”  
“N-No…”  
At her words, Watson let out a chuckle.  
“You’re really cute when you’re shy, you know?”  
“C-Cute…?”  
“What? You’ve never been called cute before?”  
“…”  
“Gura?”  
“People… often praise me, calling me many wonderful things…”  
“Then-”  
“But their praises… they feel empty. Meaningless even.”  
“Is that so…?”  
“But when you called me cute, it feels genuine.”  
“…”  
“What I’m trying to say is… Thank you.”


End file.
